In a typical cable television (CATV) system, multi-port taps don't always have every port used (active). A common way of securing an unused (inactive) port is to use a locking port terminator or a locking port cap. The “locking” feature is to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to the CATV system. Most locking port terminators and port caps have a deep bore that accepts a specialty tool which is required for installation and removal. Unfortunately, the geometry of the deep bore makes it a convenient place for insects to lodge. The presence of insects, whether dead or alive, interferes with proper use of the specialty tool.